This invention relates to a terminal and a harness provided with the same.
JP1998-162872A (Patent Document 1) discloses a terminal to be attached to an end of an electrical wire. As shown in FIG. 15, the terminal 95 disclosed in Patent Document 1 has a terminal body 950 and a push-in member 970. The terminal body 950 has a connection portion 952 and a pressure-contact portion 954. The push-in member 970 is formed to be fit in the pressure-contact portion 954. The pressure-contact portion 954 has two sets of pressure-contact blades 956. In detail, the pressure-contact portion 954 has plate portions 957, and edges of the plate portions 957 form the pressure-contact blades 956. The pressure-contact blades 956 of each of the sets face each other at an interval to define a pressure-contact gap 958. The push-in member 970 is formed with pressure-contact gaps 972. The push-in member 970 has a pushed portion 974 at an upper end of each of the pressure-contact gaps 972.
As understood from FIG. 15, the electrical wire 90 is laid above the pressure-contact gaps 958. Pushing the push-in member 970 into the pressure-contact portion 954, the electrical wire 90 is pushed into the pressure-contact gaps 958 and into the pressure-contact gaps 972. Thus, the electrical wire 90 is sandwiched by the pressure-contact portion 954 and the push-in member 970 to be fixed. At this time, the pressure-contact blades 956 break a sheath 904 and bite a core wire 902 to be brought into contact with the core wire 902. As a result, the core wire 902 and the terminal 95 are electrically connected to each other.